Eren, yo y Mikasa
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Levi relata lo que fue de su vida desde que conoció a Eren, hasta el día de hoy. #One-Shot #Riren #Fraternidad #Primera vez #Erwin x Armin #Novios #Michoza #Plot Twist!


**Canciones usadas: "**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"-Panic! at the Disco -** "Clarity"Andrew Garcia & Andy Lange. (Escúchenlas, no sean flojos)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eren, yo... y Mikasa.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Donde hay amor, hay vida."_

**.**

**.**

Llevábamos medio año de novios ya, y aunque entre nosotros todo fue siempre muy inocente, sabía que ese día, las cosas cambiarían.

Eren me había prometido que, luego de la fiesta anual de fin de año que se organizaba en nuestra fraternidad, Alas de Libertad, pasaríamos la noche juntos, que tendríamos nuestra primera vez, y yo estaba que moría de ansiedad. Significaba por fin poder sentirme uno con la persona que más amo en el mundo, y no podía haber estado más que feliz ante tal promesa. Ya habíamos esperado mucho.

La mañana había arrancado de lo más normal. Saludé a Eren con un almohadonaso en su cara -ya que resultaba ser uno de mis compañeros de cuarto- y él respondió de la misma manera. Si bien no compartíamos la misma cama, solíamos dormir juntos de vez en cuando. Pero desde hacía un mes que habíamos decidido dormir cada uno en nuestros respectivos colchones.

Vi a Eren despabilarse con algo de pereza y sentarse en el borde del mueble aún a medio vestir. Sólo llevaba su pijama, la cual consistía en una remera blanca sin mangas, y un short gris corto. Muy corto...

_-Ya vuelo._-Y tras decir éso, tomó su cepillo de dientes y una toalla de mano de su botiquín, para luego salir por la puerta. Sabía que se dirigía al baño.

Para nuestra desgracia -y para la de todos- compartíamos un solo baño entre los residentes de Alas de Libertad. Si bien era grande, debías acostumbrarte a que un montón de tipos se familiaricen con tu pene y a los ruidos que podías llegar a emitir estando en el retrete. _Desagradable_. Por eso mismo yo trataba de ir cuando no había nadie.

Eren volvió al rato y lo observé por unos segundos. Decidí llamarlo con un ademán de mi mano. Él sonrió algo somnoliento y se acercó sin titubear. Yo aún estaba recostado, aunque ya me había aseado de antes que alguien ocupase el baño.

Lenta y seductoramente se fue metiendo dentro de mis sábanas y se acurrucó a mi lado. Ya extrañaba su contacto, pero si dormíamos juntos, era más que probable que arruinásemos una muy romántica primera vez. No íbamos a hacerlo en la fraternidad, en un cuarto compartido, simplemente... no. Quería que todo fuese perfecto. Lo venía planeando de hacía bastante, y no era el único, Eren también lo había hecho, y estaba igual o más emocionado que yo. Bueno, no creo que más emocionado, ya que dudo que sus ganas por mí hayan sido más que las mías por él. Quiero decir, ¡deberían verlo! Eren es hermoso, por donde se lo mire. En ese entonces, a mis veinte años, yo seguía midiendo uno sesenta, y él me pasaba casi veinte centímetros. Tiene un hermoso tono muscular en su cuerpo, una exquisita piel besada por el sol, y un rostro que vuelve gay a más de uno. Y déjenme decir que yo soy un claro ejemplo de eso último.

Al terminar la secundaria, yo me consideraba el macho Alfa más ganador y heterosexual del mundo. Las chicas morían por estar conmigo, y de hecho lo siguen haciendo, por más narcisista que suene. Tengo mi atractivo. A pesar de mi baja estatura, tengo un cuerpo envidiable. _Sí, demándenme por arrogancia_. Heredé el cabello negro azabache de mi madre, y los ojos entre grises y plateados de mi padre. Soy portador de una tersa piel blanca y facciones por demás delicadas, aunque bastante masculinas a la vez. Mi ceño fruncido ayuda mucho a atraer a las mujeres. A las chicas les gusta un aspecto de tipo malo, y sin querer, yo siempre les regaba uno. Pero todo cambió cuando entré a Alas de Libertad y lo conocí al desgraciado.

_-Tu debes ser Levi._-Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía y yo aceptaba el contacto.-_Me llamo Eren, seré tu compañero de cuarto._-Y por el amor de todos los dioses, ¡la sonrisa de ese mocoso debería de haber estado prohibida!

Esa vez, en nuestro primer encuentro, por primera vez estaba cuestionando mis inclinaciones sexuales. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de cuan homosexual fuese, ya que nunca me había atraído ningún otro hombre, y déjenme decirles que he visto hombres extremadamente guapos. Pero lo de Eren iba más allá de lo físico. Tuvimos química desde el día uno. Mientras él más sonreía, yo más me enamoraba. Tiene ojos que son la perdición; una mezcla de verde con un poco de azul y algunos vestigios dorados, que son adornados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras. Pero su sonrisa... Su sonrisa es la puerta perlada al paraíso, y por ella fue caí tan fuerte.

El primer mes fue lo más difícil. Si bien nos convertimos en buenos confidentes, y aunque él sabía de mi aparente heterosexualidad y yo de su gusto por los hombres, Eren se la pasaba provocándome. Siempre usaba esos jeans ajustados, o unos shorts por demás cortos, los cuales sólo marcaban la perfecta redondez de su trasero. Diablos, sólo de hablar de éso que me pongo duro. Pero bueno, en resumen, el maldito sabía lo que generaba en mí, y se aprovechaba de mi vulnerabilidad al máximo. Bastardo.

Una tarde, casi a mediados de año, me encontraba hablando con una de las pocas mujeres que rondaba la fraternidad. Ella era una de las personas que se encargaba de la limpieza. La llegué a conocer mejor, ya que yo siempre la ayudaba con sus tareas, es que soy un maldito obsesivo compulsivo de la higiene. Me resultó muy agradable, y desde entonces que nos convertimos en amigos. Hoy en día lo seguimos siendo, de hecho. Su nombre es Petra, es una castaña cobriza con ojos miel, muy bonita, y, aunque sea difícil de creer, más baja que yo. Creo que eso fue lo que me llamó la atención en primer lugar. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. Estaba hablando con Petra, y Eren justo salía de las duchas tras terminar un partido de soccer a los que solía concurrir por pura diversión. Me encantaba verlo jugar, cabe destacar, pero nunca dejé que se enterase de éso.

-_¡Levi!_

Tanto la pequeña Petra como yo dirigimos nuestros rostros para observarlo, ya que había gritado mi nombre con algo de exasperación. Petra me miró de manera divertida. Ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia él.

_-Creo que está celoso._-Me susurró en voz apenas sí audible, y yo simplemente largué una risa ronca. Sabía que estaba celoso de Petra, pero lo que él no sabía, era que las tiendas de montar que aparecían en mis pantalones, eran todas y cada una causadas por él. Debo decir que era por demás divertido verlo enojado.

_-¿Sí, Eren?_

Se fue acercando sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Petra, quien estaba tentada a punto de estallar de risa, y al pasar por al lado nuestro, sólo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, y eso hice. Saludé a mi amiga con un ademán y ella sonrió con complicidad.

Para cuando volví mis ojos a Eren, quien ya estaba adentrándose en nuestra habitación, me percaté de que estaba sólo en toalla. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior para acallar cualquier gruñído. Esa imagen de Eren semi desnudo, sólo con una maldita toalla enroscada en su cintura, no era justa. Sin mencionar que esas gotas de agua escurriendo por su torso se veían extremadamente tentadoras. El muy bastardo lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Entré después de él, y cerré la puerta. Sin llave, claro. No quería que Eren pensara que lo iba a violar o algo, aunque las ganas no me faltaban, ¿para qué mentir?

Lo observé con un signo de interrogación en mi rostro y esperé a que hablara o algo. Él tan solo se sentó algo reclinado hacia atrás en el borde de mi cama, con sus piernas apenas separadas y ambas manos apoyadas en mi sábana, regalándome una imagen muy sugestiva. _Dios_. Lo imité poniéndome a su lado. No quería que me viese tragar saliva y babear como un idiota.

_-¿Pasa algo?_-Le pregunté al estar a centímetros suyo, con nuestras manos muy cerca la una de la otra, pero Eren únicamente me sonrió con cinismo mirándome fijo a la cara.

_-Veo que las cosas con Pietra van bien._

_-Petra._-Oh, eso era divertido. ¿Eren había llamado "Pietra"_ (piedra)_ a mi amiga? Las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

_-Eso dije_.-Giré mis ojos y él mi vio hacerlo._-Como sea. Deberías invitarla a la fiesta de fin de año, ¿no crees?_

-_No_.-Contesté con total naturalidad, y pude ver su sonrisa de superado cambiar de inmediato a una mueca llena de confusión.

_-Creí que te gustaba..._

_-Bueno, es un buen partido, no te lo voy a negar, pero no es mi tipo._

Déjenme aclarar algo. Según Eren, yo era heterosexual y sexualmente activo. O sea, él creía que yo seguía tirándome cuantas mujeres se me cruzaran por el camino. Eso creía porque eso es lo que yo le hacía creer. Era malo de mi parte, lo sé, pero amaba verlo celoso, era un pequeño deleite.

_-¿Y cuál es tu tipo? Si se puede saber..._

Y eso lo preguntó con algo de ¿esperanza, tal vez?

_-Hay alguien que me gusta._

Calló. Calló pero su boca se abrió formando una pequeña "o". Pensé en torturarlo un poco más, pero decidí seguir mi discurso antes de que preguntara él.

_-Es una persona adorable, ¿sabes? Tiene grandes y expresivos ojos, gruesas pestañas, y largas y bronceadas piernas._-Al decir eso último, miré las suyas, pero no se dio cuenta, estaba muy ocupado carcomiéndose la cabeza por dentro para notarlo.

_-Uhm... Ya veo. Debe ser muy bonita._

Y lo que vi, casi me partió el corazón en dos. Me estaba regalando la sonrisa más triste y honesta de todas. Pude notar por sus cejas, lo apenado que estaba. Sin mencionar que juntó sus piernas casi de golpe, signo de vergüenza y pena. _¿Podía besarlo ahí mismo? ¿Podía verse más adorable?_

_-No._

Su rostro cambió nuevamente. Joder que ese mocoso era expresivo al extremo. Me miró como esperando una explicación, y claro que se la dí.

_-Es precioso_.-Dije con voz grave pero dulce, mirándolo a esos verdes ojos, mientras acariciaba el lado externo de su muñeca con mi dedo índice. Pude ver los bellos de su brazo erizarse.

El exagerado color carmín que inundó sus mejillas fue lo que me dio pie a seguir. Esa era mi oportunidad para declarármele. Ya no podía aguantar más.

_-Es precioso porque tiene la mirada más profunda de todas. Puedes darte cuenta de lo que está pensando aunque intente mentirte, porque es malo a la hora de ocultar la verdad. Tiene esta particularidad en sus orejas,_-Susurré llevando mi mano hasta una de las suyas para acariciarla-_que delata todo lo que piensa o siente, ya que se le ponen rojas. Y cuando está realmente nervioso, le es imposible no temblar._

Eren tragó saliva sonoramente, y se hundió en sus hombros con la esperanza de hacerse pequeño y tal vez desaparecer. Pero no le di el tiempo para que lo logre del todo, ya que llevé mi mano hasta su barbilla para levantarla. Me miró con algo de miedo, pero aún así pude notar ese brillo en sus ojos, brillo que me permitió hacer lo que desde el primer día que lo vi, quise hacer.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta el suyo a medida que le sujetaba con un firme agarre su nuca, él fue colaborando con mis acciones, permitiendo que todo fluyera mejor para ambos. Posicioné mi mano libre en su mejilla derecha, y llevé mis labios hasta los suyos, y, diablos... Fue lo más dulce y suave que probé en mi vida. Sus labios existían para encajar con los míos.

Ambos estábamos entonces sonrojados. Una cosa era imaginarme esa escena en mi cabeza, y otra muy distinta era llevarla acabo.

Eren fue quien abrió su boca tímidamente para que yo pudiese tener un mejor contacto con su interior, cosa que agradecí. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su labio superior, y con eso logré que Eren se aferrara a mí, abandonando su posición anterior para tirarse encima mío, quedando yo debajo. El calor se apoderó de mí, su cuerpo despedía una alta temperatura, y su piel desnuda ardía. Necesitaba despojarme de mi remera, y Eren pareció leerme los pensamientos, ya que segundos después estaba arrancándome la prenda de un tirón.

_-¡Agh! E-Eren..._

Eren se mostró dominante ante la situación, pero no lo dejé por mucho tiempo, y lo tomé de sus muñecas para voltearlo y quedar yo encima de él. En el movimiento, la toalla que cubría su entrepierna se desató, dejando expuesta su vulnerable erección. Lo oí gemir tan fuerte debido a la vergüenza, que casi puedo jurar fue un grito. _Adorable_, pensé.

Sorprendentemente, yo me encontraba igual de excitado, siendo esa la primera vez que siquiera besaba a un hombre. Pero ese hombre era _Eren_. Eren podía ser un hombre, una mujer, un extraterrestre, que igual me generaría las mismas cosas, tanto en mis pantalones, como en mi pecho. Estaba más que enamorado de él. Lo amaba...

-_Mnh..._-Eren gimoteó más levemente cuando yo me agaché para besar su piel. Delicioso. Toda esa extinción de piel dorada, y era únicamente para mí.

Besé primero sus clavículas, ambas. Después bajé hasta sus pectorales, tocándolos mientras depositaba pequeños besos y alguna que otra sutil lamida. Iba a dedicarle atención a sus pezones, los cuales se encontraban erectos, pero su abdomen me pudo más. Ese plano y bien formado abdomen, esa delicada musculatura adornada de su brillante piel... Besé un camino de pequeños lunares y pecas hasta llegar a su ombligo, y ahí me detuve. Su ombligo era hermoso también. ¿Había algo malo en Eren? Si lo había, yo nunca lo encontré, porque hasta a sus berrinches encontraba adorables. Amaba su testarudez, sus enojos y sus celos. Estaba profundamente perdido por él.

Eren me tomó el cabello con una mano y yo sonreí de lado con mis labios aún apoyados en su piel. Sabía que estaba demasiado excitado como para soportar tal tortura, y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo chupársela a un hombre, yo estaba dispuesto a hacérselo, quería hacerlo. Fui bajando hasta encontrarme con el comienzo de sus -entre rubios y castaños- bellos púbicos. Los besé y olí. Olía condenadamente bien, a canela y sexo. Oí más gemidos salir de su boca, y vi su mano aferrarse a mis sábanas, Eren estaba ansioso.

Bajé mis manos hasta sus caderas, quitándole la molesta toalla por completo, y me acomodé entre sus piernas con mi cabeza enfrentada a su pene. Deslicé mis manos lentamente hasta sus muslos, y acerqué mi rostro a su palpitante erección. Iba a llevar mi boca para besarle ahí, pero en ese momento, como si hubiésemos estado protagonizando una película tragicómica, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un muy sorprendido Erwin.

Bueno, mucho no hay que aclarar.

¿Cómo habíamos podido olvidar que estábamos en la fraternidad? Encima a puertas abiertas...

Ambos, tanto Eren como yo, nos sentamos con suma velocidad en la cama. Yo tratando de cubrir su desnudez, y el tratando de esconderse detrás mío.

Si bien Erwin era nuestro compañero de cuarto, él nunca había sospechado de nosotros como posible pareja. Bueno, en ese momento, cualquier ápice de dudas se había esfumado por completo. Yo moría por el desgraciado de ojos verdes.

_-Lo siento._-Dijo con voz grave pero divertida, y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Por dos cosas no me avergoncé -tanto-. Una; Erwin es gay. De hecho, su novio, Armin, es el mejor amigo de Eren. Y dos; ¿quién no encontró alguna vez a un amigo, o mismo familiar, teniendo sexo? Y ni siquiera, porque no había ni llegado a besar su pene. Aunque la situación no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

_-¡Qué vergüenza!_

Lo oí lloriquear y corrí a besarlo. Era jodidamente lindo cuando se sonrojaba. Era jodidamente lindo siempre, a quién engaño...

-_¿Te avergüenza que te hayan visto conmigo?_-Ya sabía la respuesta, pero como siempre, molestarlo era entretenido.

_-¡N-no!_

Me reí fuerte ante su titubeo, y Eren me miró asombrado. Por lo general yo era un tipo serio y malhumorado, pero él cambiaba todo eso en mí.

Lo miré tiernamente, con una pequeña sonrisa, y me acerqué para besarle los labios, que estaban algo hinchados por los besos previos. Nos mantuvimos así por unos segundos, pero corté el contacto levantándome de la cama. Fui hasta el cajón de mi armario, y saqué un par de bóxers negros. Me di la vuelta para regresar hasta donde un muy curioso Eren, y se los entregué estirando la mano.

_-Ten. Usa los míos._

_-P-puedo usar los míos..._-Advertí un nuevo sonrojo y sonreí otra vez.

_-Quiero que uses los míos._

Los tomó con algo de vergüenza y se sentó mejor, pero aún cubriéndose su entrepierna con la sábana.

_-Uhmm, ¿puedes voltearte?_

_-Debes estar bromeando._

No podía creer al mocoso. Segundos atrás estaba poniendo su descarado pene en mi rostro, ¿y ahora le daba pena cambiarse delante mío?

Agachó su cabeza y se destapó, dejándome asombrado al ver que no había perdido su erección. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible siquiera? No me molesté en responderme. Me senté a su lado nuevamente, y mientras él comenzaba a vestirse, yo lo miraba sin reparo alguno. Se levantó para acomodarse los bóxers, y pude tener una mejor vista de su hermoso trasero. Bendito y hermoso trasero. Y mi tentación fue tal, que tuve que tocarlo.

-_Ngh..._-Lo abracé por detrás, yo estando aún sentado, y él con su trasero en mi cara, y lo sentí tensarse.

_-N-no tienes que hacer ésto._

_-¿Nh? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Oh, vamos... Sabes que soy gay, que me gustan los hombres. ¿Por qué estás haciendo ésto? ¿Es una mala broma? ¿Perdiste una apuesta?_

Fruncí mi ceño. Créanlo o no, eso me había hecho sentir ofendido.

_-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

_-Levi, tu no eres gay. Si entraste en dudas y quieres experimentar con algún tipo para confirmar tu heterosexualidad, ¡no lo hagas conmigo!_

Eren se puso unos jeans que estaban tirados en su cama, y salió como rata por tirante de la habitación, golpeando la puerta, sin darme el tiempo de responder. Me enojé, y a la vez me sentí mal. Eren pensaba que yo lo estaba usando, y eso no podía estar peor. Le acababa de declarar mis sentimientos, ¿no? ¿Cómo podía siquiera creer que yo estaría jugando? Mocoso idiota.

Me puse mi remera y salí detrás de él, pero no para buscarlo precisamente a Eren, sino a alguien más.

(x)

_-Así que... así son las cosas, ¿uh?_

Yo sólo asentí. No había conversado muchas veces con Armin, y aunque nos llevábamos bien, no tenía idea de cómo tocar ciertos temas.

_-Mira, Levi. Eren... tú ya sabes cómo se siente al respecto, ¿no? Él mismo te lo dijo, y no hace falta que lo haga, de hecho, es bastante obvio._

_-Sí... eso creo..._

_-Entonces, deberías ir despacio. A Eren no sólo le gustas._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Creo que eso debería decírtelo él mismo, no yo. Déjame darte un solo consejo.-_Abrí mis ojos expectante. Armin era su mejor amigo, él lo conocía mejor que nadie._-Ve despacio y sé honesto con él. Más que nada porque Eren es un poco lento para darse cuenta que de verdad sientes cosas por él, ya sufrió por relaciones pasadas con tipos más gays que él, no creas que va a arriesgarse a estar con alguien que ni siquiera está seguro de su propia homosexualidad._

_-¡Pero lo que siento por Eren es real!_

_-Sí, bueno, él eso no lo sabe. Hasta donde sé, él cree que sólo quieres tontear._

_-¿Él te dijo éso?_

_-No importa lo que Eren me dijo. Sólo ocúpate de hacerle saber lo que en verdad sientes._

Chasqueé mi lengua y volví a asentir. El mocosito tenía razón. Debería ser claro, e ir despacio. Después de todo, fui yo el idiota que le hizo creer a Eren que me seguía acostando con tipas que no conocía, era lógico que no me creyera. ¿Quién de un día al otro deja de ser hetero y se le lanza a su compañero de cuarto? Armin tenía un punto.

Le di las gracias al pequeño rubio que tenía en frente, y me marché pensando en cómo hacerle saber a Eren lo que me pasaba y que me creyera.

_¿Qué mejor que la honestidad bruta?_ pensé.

(x)

Se habían hecho las dos de la mañana y no había registro alguno de Eren. Me preocupé, más que nada porque sabía cuan idiota era, pero aunque su tardanza me molestaba, traté de ignorarla, en mi interior sabía que el mocoso estaba bien, tal vez molesto, y por eso había desaparecido, pero estaba bien.

Divagando en mis pensamientos, me quedé dormido, y no fue sino momentos después, que escuché la puerta del dormitorio abrirse con la llave.

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Eren?_

No sé cómo hizo para llegar en menos de un segundo hasta mi cama. Yo estaba cubierto por mis sábanas, y él apareció dentro de ellas como por arte de magia. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino el olor a alcohol que provenía del idiota de Eren.

_-Por favor, no me importa, Levi, no importa si es una apuesta, quiero hacerlo de todos modos._

_-Eren, ¿qué mierda?_

Me destapé y volteé a verlo, no sólo a Eren, sino a Erwin, que yacía dormido a metros nuestro.

_-Quiero hacerlo contigo, Levi..._

_-Eren, ¡apestas a alcohol! ¡Vete a tu cama, idiota!_

No. No iba a ser el señor amable con un Eren ebrio, y mucho menos iba a abusar de él, porque, aunque Eren estaba prácticamente rogándome por tener sexo, no estaba consciente, o al menos no del todo.

_-Eren, te juro que si no te sales de mi cama voy a..._

Detuve mis palabras al ver la expresión del bastardo. Sus ojos brillosos, los labios entreabiertos, y sus rosadas mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Eren estaba llorando. Estaba llorando porque yo era un idiota. Porque los dos lo éramos. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, y me juré a mí mismo que nunca más quería verlo de tal modo. No quería hacer llorar al mocoso, sólo buscaba declararle mis sentimientos por él, ¿y lágrimas era lo que conseguía?

Lo abracé fuerte y llevé su cabeza a mi pecho. Eren trató de zafarse por un momento, pero luego se calmó, al igual que su llanto, que desapareció por completo. Su respiración agitada se normalizó, y, aún acostados, acaricié su cabello por un largo rato hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Esa fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Claro está que no pasó nada más allá de éso.

Nos despertamos tarde. Yo nunca me despertaba tarde. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando oímos a Jean, uno de los amigos de Eren, llamarlo desde afuera de la puerta. Eren abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miró algo avergonzado, aunque una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, la cual intentó ocultar al enterrar su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, pero yo no se lo permití.

_-Buenos días..._-Dije en un susurro ronco y agaché mi rostro para besar sus labios. Un beso corto y suave.

_-¡Ereeeennnn! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡¿Planeas jugar o no?!_

Jean volvió a llamarlo y con eso pareció reaccionar nuevamente.

_-¡Y-ya voy!_

No sé qué respondió su amigo, pero no me importó tampoco. Estaba enamorado de aquello, de haber podido amanecer junto a Eren. Era la imagen más perfecta que alguien podía regalarme.

_-Date una ducha y vete. Aún hueles a alcohol.-_Fingí un tono sombrío, pero lo acompañé con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Levi... lo siento, yo-_

_-Eren, cuando termine el partido de hoy, hablamos. Hay algo que quiero decirte._-Si hubieran visto su rostro... Dios. Sólo podrían pensar que acababa de cagarse encima. Eren estaba más asustado y nervioso que yo, pero de todos modos asintió y se levantó para ir a bañarse y luego marcharse con sus amigos.

(x)

Definitivamente verlo jugar era un placer que nunca más me negaría. Bueno, nunca me lo negaba, sólo que siempre evitaba que me vea rondar la cancha.

Me senté en las gradas a esperar. Llevaba conmigo un par de bentos que había comprado en una tienda de confianza. No era fanático de las comidas compradas, pero no se me daba muy bien lo de cocinar, y la mujer que hacía las comidas allí era alguien a quien yo conocía y apreciaba. Como sea, a los minutos de apoyar el trasero en esa apestosa madera, Eren terminaba su bendito partido. No me vio, pero no bajé a buscarlo, esperé a que fuese a darse una ducha en los cambiadores porque apuesto que apestaba y no quería verlo así, sucio. Cuando lo vi salir, quince minutos después, ya estaba cambiado y bastante limpio. Bajé de mi lugar y me acerqué a él. Para mi desgracia no estaba solo, algunos de los chicos venían con él, pero le resté importancia.

Eren se sorprendió ligeramente de verme allí, pero me saludó con una de esas sonrisas que tanto amo. Nos acercamos, y le ofrecí de comer juntos el almuerzo, ya que eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Sin salir de su asombro, él aceptó mi invitación, y nos sentamos en el parque que quedaba junto al pequeño estadio de soccer.

Comimos en silencio, y supe que tenía que decir algo, ese era mi momento.

-_Eren_.-Con la sola mención de su nombre, tuve su total atención.-_Lo que te dije ayer... Cada palabra es cierta._-Lo vi tragar el resto de la comida que tenía todavía en su boca, y luego toser. Le acerqué un poco de agua y proseguí.-_Nunca fui bueno para declararme ya que, bueno, nunca lo hice. Yo te conté cómo eran mis "relaciones", todas casuales, así que, perdón si mi confesión apesta, pero es lo que es. Yo... Y-yo... tú, tú me gustas... Me gustas más de lo que imaginas. Yo sé que seguro crees que soy un idiota, porque lo soy, pero, lo que yo siento por ti, t-tú, y-yo, no quiero q-que... verás, me gustaría que..._-Eren rió. No a modo de burla, sino una risa debido a las vueltas que estaba dando.-_Quiero que salgas conmigo._

No recuerdo bien cómo fue que Eren reaccionó, pero no importa eso, sólo sé que aceptó salir conmigo y desde entonces que empezamos nuestra relación como novios.

_Bueno, tal vez sí lo recuerdo, tal vez sea uno de los recuerdos más preciados que cargo conmigo, pero es un recuerdo que quiero conservar sólo para mí. Demándenme._

(x)

Ya todos en la fraternidad sabían lo de nosotros, y yo estaba feliz, no me importaba si a alguno le molestaba, aunque no creo que eso haya pasado. Quiero decir, gran parte de los habitantes de Alas de Libertad éramos gays. _Sí, yo ya me consideraba abiertamente gay, por Eren, al menos._

Pasaron los meses, y la relación avanzaba. Sólo había un detalle. _El sexo_. Eren y yo no teníamos sexo. Y no lo teníamos por dos razones. Una; yo nunca había estado con un hombre y no estaba preparado para aquello aún. Y dos; queríamos esperar a que las cosas se profundizaran entre nosotros. Hasta hacía un tiempo éramos sólo amigos y compañeros de cuarto, por lo que nunca habíamos tenido citas, ni nos habíamos besado o acariciado, o alguna de esas cursilerías de novios. Así que eso fue lo que hicimos. Salidas al cine, comidas juntos, besos, caricias... y hasta conocí a los padres de Eren. Él no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los mío porque ambos habían fallecido cuando yo era apenas un crío, pero no importaba, sabía que hubieran estado felices de saber que tenía a alguien como Eren a mi lado. Por cierto, Carla y Grisha, los padres del mocoso, me recibieron más que bien. Eren había salido del closet a los catorce años, así que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a su hijo con hombres.

Para cuando me di cuenta, Diciembre había llegado, y con él, la fecha de la dichosa fiesta la cual nuestro querido amigo Erwin organizaba.

Le había pedido que me diera alguna idea, ya que él tenía las cosas un tanto más claras ya que llevaba tres años de novio con Armin. Y lo que hizo fue ofrecerme una habitación en la casa de playa de sus padres, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Yo acepté gratamente, Erwin era... ¡es! un gran sujeto.

La noche había llegado, y todos estábamos algo revolucionados. Algunos debido a las bebidas, otros encargándose de la comida, algunos chicos viendo a cuál de todas sus citas llevar a la fiesta, y yo, bueno, yo estaba revolucionado por lo que me esperaba vivir esa noche, la noche en la que me convertiría uno con Eren.

Acordamos en encontrarnos directamente en la casa de Erwin. Eren iría con Jean, Armin y Marco -otro de sus mejores amigos-, y yo iría con Petra, quien estaba saliendo -por decirlo de algún modo- con Auruo, uno de mis chupamedias de la fraternidad... No sé qué le vio, para ser honesto. Petra en verdad es muy bonita y agradable, y Auruo... Auruo es Auruo. Es feo y un tanto cretino. Pero bueno, si a ella le gustaba, bien por ella, supongo. De hecho, siguen juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

En fin. Nos encontramos todos alrededor de la medianoche. Algunos ya estaban algo tomados, y di las gracias de que Eren prescindiera del alcohol, al menos por esa noche. No quería tener mi primera vez con él si estaba ebrio. Charlamos un poco entre todos, compartimos unas cervezas, y hasta bailamos. Está bien, bailaron y yo me quedé viendo, pero, se entiende... Me quede viendo especialmente a Eren, quien parecía estar muy compenetrado en su baile. Yo apoyé mi espalda en el sillón donde me hallaba sentado, y me dispuse a verlo. Eren-era-sexy.

_Muy-sexy._

Una de las canciones favoritas de Eren había comenzado a sonar-siempre la tarareaba-, y supe que lo que le seguiría sería bueno.

Eren empezó a balancear sus caderas sutilmente de un lado a otro. Jean estaba enfrentado, bailando con él, pero la vista de mi mocoso seguía siendo amena. Las manos de Eren se deslizaron por su cintura, tocando juguetonamente la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, levantándola apenas al llegar al final. Sabía que lo estaba mirando. La provocación había empezado.

**...**

**Is it still me that makes you sweat? (¿Sigo siendo yo quien te hace sudar?)**

**Am I who you think about in bed w****hen the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? (¿Soy yo en quien piensas en la cama cuando las luces son tenues y tus manos tiemblan mientras te sacas lentamente tu vestido?)**

**Then think of what you did (Entonces piensa en lo que hiciste)**

**And how I hope to God he was worth it. (y como le pido a Dios que él lo valiera)**

**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. (cuando las luces son tenues y tu corazón se acelera mientras tus dedos tocan su piel.)**

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck (Tengo más ingenio, un mejor beso, un roce más sensual, una mejor cogida)**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me (que cualquier chico que vayas a conocer, dulzura me tuviste a mí)**

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of ****exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? (Niña yo lo fuí, mira ya que pasó el sudor, ¿un mejor amor que se merezca intercambiar calor corporal en el asiento de pasajero?)**

**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me (No, no, no, tú sabes que siempre seré solamente yo)**

Mi temperatura corporal ya sobrepasaba los límites de ver cómo Eren y Jean provocaban a... todos, sí, todos. Quería brincar de mi asiento, secuestrar al mocoso, y cogerlo fuerte y duro como si no hubiese mañana. Y lo siguiente me dio pié para hacerlo.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster! faster! (Hagamos a estos corazones adolescentes latir ¡rápido! ¡más rápido!)**

Eren llevó su mano derecha desde su ombligo, hasta su entrepierna cubierta por un muy ajustado jean negro, y por instinto lamí mis labios. Con Eren, si bien nunca habíamos tenido sexo convencional, algunas cosas hicimos, como besos, caricias, y mamadas. Eren me enseñó lo que era sentir tu pene en la boca de un hombre y ¡diablos! ¡en ese momento quería sentirlo nuevamente!

Me levanté del sillón y fui hasta donde Eren, y sin darle tiempo de terminar su sensual y provocador baile, me lo llevé a rastras hasta el piso de arriba. _Adivinan qué era lo que había allí, ¿no?_

Lo estampé contra una de las paredes al subir del todo las escaleras, y junté mi boca con la suya en un violento beso. Eren puso sus manos por alrededor de mi cuello y gimoteó en mi boca, cosa que hizo tan sólo crecer más la erección que llevaba en mis pantalones negros.

Busqué la habitación que Erwin me había reservado, una con una puerta azul, y ¡bingo! la encontré a los segundos. Tanteé la manija, aún con Eren encima mío, y entramos a los empujones. Él se separó de mí para quitarse su camisa y yo me cercioré de cerrar la puerta con la traba. Me di vuelta y vi a Eren luchar con sus pantalones. Lo levanté en mis brazos -sí, soy pequeño pero tengo mucha fuerza- y lo tiré arriba de la cama matrimonial -gracias, Erwin- violentamente. Le ayudé a quitarse el resto de sus pantalones y sus bóxers blancos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Y por el amor de Dios, nunca había visto qué tan afortunado era de tener un novio como Eren. Jodidamente perfecto.

_-¡Quítate ésto!_-Gruñó mientras tironeaba de mis ropas, y yo colaboré gustoso hasta quedar igual que él.

Lo volví a besar, esta vez más profundamente, y los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca, logrando que cada vez me excite más y más.

¡Estaba pasando!

_-Mnn, Eren..._

Bajé besando su barbilla, luego su cuello, y paré para torturar sus pezones acaramelados. Los besé y lamí, también los mordí y chupé, les dediqué igual de atención a ambos, haciendo que los jadeos de Eren incrementaran rápidamente. Abandoné esos dulces botones de carne para posarme entre sus piernas y hacer lo mismo con su miembro, el cual ya goteaba un adelanto de lo que más tarde iba a pasar. Se lo chupé y lamí por un buen rato, y luego preparé su entrada como Eren me había alentado a hacer hacía algún tiempo. Primero un dedo, luego dos, y cuando pensaba seguir metiendo más, su mano los quitó de su interior.

_-Y-ya... ¡Te necesito ya dentro!_

Música para mi... pene.

Tomé un condón del bolsillo de mi pantalón, el cual me costó encontrar, y al abrirlo, Eren me frenó.

_-Quiero que lo hagas sin éso. Quiero... quiero sentirte dentro, quiero que me llenes, L-Levi..._

Sólo pude sonreír de manera casi sádica. Sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía ningún tipo de enfermedad o algo por el estilo. Habíamos sido novios por casi seis meses y nos conocíamos de aún más, sin mencionar que cada cuatro meses debíamos hacernos análisis de sangre para poder permanecer en la fraternidad. No pregunten por qué, políticas nuevas, supongo.

_-Quiero sentirme todo tuyo, Levi... mnh..._

Me acerqué para besarlo nuevamente, y sin cortar contacto, empecé a introducir mi húmedo miembro en sus adentros. Dios que se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto...

Sus labios se despegaron de los míos para largar un desesperado gemido en mi oreja, dejándome sentir su aliento caliente en ésta. Lamí su cuello y luego lo chupé, mientras comenzaba a embestirlo sin piedad alguna. Sus entrañas parecían derretirse en mi pene, y no podía evitar hacérselo fuerte. Momentos después de incrementar la velocidad de mis penetraciones, mordí sus clavículas y logré hacerlo gritar de placer y dolor. Se escuchaba tan bien, que sentía que podía acabar sólo de oírlo.

_-¡Mnhh! ¡Ah! Gkh... Levi... ¡Ah!_

_-Mnn... Eren... Ah... ¿Se siente bien? Mn..._

_-¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡Házmelo más fuerte! ¡más fuerte, Levi!_

Y más fuerte le dí. Sin compasión lo tomé de sus caderas para empezar un vaivén con mi entrepierna en su trasero. Los gemidos de Eren seguían saliendo de su garganta, y yo no podía detenerme. Llevé sus rodillas por encima del interior de mis codos permitiendo una mejor unión carnal, y los golpes se hicieron todavía más fuertes y rápidos. Lágrimas caían por los costados de los ojos de Eren, y un rastro de saliva se asomaba por la comisura de su boca. Entonce me agaché para lamerla y juntarla con más saliva mía. Solté una de sus rodillas, sin detener las estocadas, y llevé mi mano libre a mi boca, depositando en ella una gran cantidad de baba de ambos. Eren abrió su boca al ver aquella escena y me miró con profunda lujuria, atento de ver qué sería lo siguiente. Entonces acerqué el pegajoso fluido de los dos a su pene, que rebotaba debido a mis golpeteos, y lo encerré en mi palma para comenzar a masturbarlo. Y no duró mucho, ya que entre esa acción, más mis jadeos, Eren eyaculó sobre su abdomen de manera abundante, y al sentir la estrechez de su ano cambiar, yo hice lo mismo, llenándolo con mi lechosa semilla, logrando que desbordara de su entrada.

Acallamos un grito en un beso lleno de pasión. Luego lo besé más calmo, pero con igual devoción, hasta quedar exhaustos, él debajo, y yo arriba suyo.

No pudimos limpiarnos, ya que las ganas fueron más, e instantes más tardes, estábamos haciéndolo de nuevo. Y así pasamos la noche, cogiendo pero a la vez haciendo el amor, y fue definitivamente la mejor noche de mi vida. Vi a Eren en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber. Por debajo, de costado, por detrás, encima mío brincando sobre mi pene... En verdad, recordar estas cosas me ponen duro enseguida. Maldito y sensual bastardo.

(x)

Dos años después, Eren y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos. Nuestra relación ya era completamente formal, más que obvio, y nuestro futuro era muy prometedor. Claro, teníamos peleas. A veces no soportábamos vernos las caras y discutíamos, nos insultábamos, lloriqueábamos pidiéndonos perdón, nos arreglábamos, teníamos sexo de reconciliación, nos abrazábamos, mirábamos películas juntos. En resumen, nada del otro mundo para muchos, _pero el mundo mismo para mí._

Fue en nuestro sexto años de novios cuando Eren se fue de casa. Casa que habíamos comprado entre los dos gracias a ahorros y trabajos forzosos. Yo llevaba días enteros en la oficina, trabajando como editor para una importante revista, y debido a éso, con Eren nos veíamos cada vez menos. Fue entonces que Eren se fue. Yo ya lo sabía. Sabía que eso ocurriría. Lo que no sabía, era lo que pasaría en su ida.

Dos semanas exactas pasaron cuando recibí la llamada que tanto esperaba. Eren avisándome que las cosas estaban bien, que no me preocupase, que lo malo ya había pasado. Yo estaba en Alemania, y él, desde el otro lado de la línea, se encontraba en Japón. Y fue entonces cuando escuché su voz. Esa voz la cual era la responsable de todo, la que cambiaría nuestra vida para siempre...

_-¡Mikasa!-_Escuché a Eren gritar entre risas.

Mikasa es su nombre. Y debí imaginarme desde un principio que era tan hermosa como Eren me había dicho. Yo creí que iba a ser un mocoso, pero no, él estaba con Mikasa, con una "_ella_", no con un"_él_". ¿Quién lo diría?

Hoy en día puedo decir que, si bien las cosas entre Eren y yo fueron buenas al principio, y luego no tanto, todo cambió, -y mejoró- con la llegada de Mikasa. Nunca imaginé encontrarme es una situación tal, en la que una mocosa de no más de cuatro años, lograra hacerme llegar antes del trabajo para llamarme "_papá_" y pedirme que le leyera un cuento.

**(x)**

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**

**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**

**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**

**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.**

_**(Salto de trampolín hacia olas heladas,**_

_**donde el pasado vuelve a la vida,**_

_**c****ombates el miedo al dolor egoista,**_

_**cada momento mereció la pena,**_

_**nos agarramos sin movernos, justo antes de chocar,**_

_**porque los dos sabemos como termina esto,**_

_**nuestro reloj hace tic-tac hasta que rompe tu cristal,**_

_**y me sumerjo en ti otra vez.)**_

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

_**(Porque tú eres la pieza de mí mismo**_

_**que desearía no necesitar**_

_**perseguir incansablemente,**_

_**todavía peleo, y no sé por qué.**_

_**Si nuestro amor es tragedia,**_

_**¿por qué eres tú mi cura?**_

_**Si nuestro amor es locura,**_

_**¿por qué eres tú mi claridad?)**_

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**

**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**

**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**

**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

_**(Paso de largo a través de un desfile rojo,  
><strong>_

_**y me niego a compensar el daño causado.**_

_**Corta profundo, a través de nuestro suelo,  
><strong>_

_**y nos hace olvidar todo el sentido común.  
><strong>_

_**No hables mientras intento marcharme,  
><strong>_

_**porque los dos sabemos lo que elegimos,**_

_**si tú tiras, entonces yo empujaré demasiado profundo,**_

_**y me enamoraré de ti.)**_

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

_**(Porque tú eres la pieza de mí mismo**_

_**que desearía no necesitar**_

_**perseguir incansablemente,**_

_**todavía peleo, y no sé por qué.**_

_**Si nuestro amor es tragedia,**_

_**¿por qué eres tú mi cura?**_

_**Si nuestro amor es locura,**_

_**¿por qué eres tú mi claridad?)**_

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**_(¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?_**

**_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?_**

**_¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?_**

**_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?)_**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

_**(Si nuestro amor es tragedia,**_

_**¿por qué eres tú mi cura?**_

_**Si nuestro amor es locura,**_

_**¿por qué eres tú mi claridad?)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ta-dah! Ya me estaban odiando de antemano, no? Bueno, tráguense sus palabras!**

**En este Fic puedo decir que me gusta Michoza. No soy muy fan de ella, más que nada porque suele intervenir siempre en la relación de estos dos, pero en este caso, llegó para ayudar. ****Mihogarcito hizo de esa casa un... hogar.**

**Yay por esta historia si les gusto!**

**Muchos corazones gays para todos y plot twist, plot twist por sobre todas las cosas!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama, mi fin es hacerlos tener sexo y generarles feels a ustedes.**

**BLYFF.**


End file.
